Videl's death and everything with it!
by Ayr-Ren
Summary: Videl DIES.... and everyone's really really really REALLY confused.. A MUST READ! Review please


**Videl's death..and everything with it!**

**By: Yuy Ren**

"You what?" asked Gohan in disbelief. "HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?! What did she ever do to you?"

"It was an accident." came the weak reply. "I didn't mean to kill Videl…"

"I don't believe this! You're talking like nothing happened! Jen, you gotta be crazy! You know what's gonna happen? HERCULE WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!"

"Gee, gohan, I thought YOU were gonna eat me alive……." 

"I…… you….Hercule…arg! I'm gonna go take a cold shower!"

_Jen stared blankly at the retreating figure of Gohan and wondered how this all happened..._

_"I thought you said you were eating lunch?" Jen replied as Videl's head popped from behind her._

_"Yeah, well, I did, but now I'm here. Anything new?" The shorthaired Asian girl asked her friend. "Anything new at all?"_

_"Nope," replied Jen, "no new video games since that last time we met, which was like, what? 20 minutes ago? I'm fixing the console, though....sorta."_

_"Oh well, I'll just play one of the old ones." _

_"Wait, I wouldn't touch that if I were you!"_

_Crack……..KABOOM_

_"Oh boy, I'm really glad I wasn't you……"_

Jen grimaced at the vision of her friend exploding, maybe she should have warned her that she hadn't FINISHED with the repairs and left the wires hanging. Oh well…too late now.

She walked away from the spot Gohan had left her minutes before and thought of different ways to hide out for a few years from a man who practically owns the world.

"JEN!!!!!!!!!" came the booming voice of Hercule. 

_Ok, so the girl's bathroom **wasn't** the best place to hide out….. even though it IS the girl's bathr..._

"JEN, WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" 

"Ow let go of my collar….. I  *gag*, I mean she *choke* sorta blew herself up.. Ow ow  ow ! No no no… I blew herself up…*gag*… wait….that was grammatically incorrect!"

Suddenly, the door burst open and the cleaning lady stepped in. "AHHH! Sexual Assault!" 

"What? NO!" Cried Hercule and Jen together.

"Oh… attempted murder?"

"NO!"

"Hercule pummeling you because you killed his daughter?"

"YES!" "NO"

"ookaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy…." She slowly backed out of the bathroom and headed towards the phone.

"So you're saying you DIDN'T kill my daughter?"

"NO, I didn't, she shocked herself with a broken game console that I was attempting to fix."

"oh, well, in that case, I'll just hit you 99 times instead of 100!"

Hercule wound up for a swing and Jen braced herself.

EEEOOOEEEOOOEEEOOO

"We have you surrounded! Come out with you're hand in the air!"

"What is going on?" Hercule asked in mid-swing and barged out the door. "What are you people doing? You're MY cops, I PAY you!!! I …"

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say may be used to testify against you in court. Young lady, are you okay?"

Jen just stood there, not really knowing what was going on…

Court Room

"Now let me get the evidence straight. You were a victim of attempted sexual assault, attempted murder and you killed Hercules daughter?"

"What? For the Hundreds time, your honor, nobody tried to kill me!"

"OK, now Hercule is charged with attempted assault, attempted murder, and scaring victim into lying for him."

"NO! I did not kill Videl, Hercule did not do anything except shake me really hard!"

"OK, now Hercule is charged with attempted assault, attempted murder, scaring victim into lying for him, and inflicting physical harm."

"NO! He just scared me that's all!"

"OK, now Hercule is charged with attempted assault, attempted murder, scaring victim into lying for him, and inflicting physical AND emotional harm."

"Arg! I thought you people were fair!"

"OK, now Hercule is char…"

"Shut up! Judge." Came a voice from behind and everyone turned around to face the person who barged in.

"Nobody killed anybody and my father is perfectly innocent!"

"VIDEL!!"

"Yeah?"

"You're alive!!!!!"

"Duh!"

"But….I saw you… kaboom…how?"

Videl shrugged "Nothing a sensu bean couldn't cure."

END

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


End file.
